Memories That Haunt
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Who is Echo really? Is Echo really Caroline Farrell? How did she really get into the Dollhouse? What a laugh. Echo knew all of that. Who is she really? Harry Potter, former savior of the Wizarding World. Now? A broken Doll. But she refused to stay broken. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Divinity in Haunted Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc. I also don't own Harry Potter, etc. He and company belong to JK Rowling.  
Story: Who is Echo really? Is Echo really Caroline Farrell? Or is she someone completely different? How did she _really_ get into the Dollhouse? What a laugh. Echo knew all of that. Who is she really? Harry Potter, former savior of the Wizarding World. Now? A broken Doll. But she refused to stay broken.  
Set after and AU episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love") and after and AU during HP book 7.  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers up to season finale "Omega" (S1.12).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo (Harry Potter), Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.  
A/n: Okay, here HP and Dollhouse problems are going to be totally entwined. This is entirely Dollhouse universe with HP problems. The other one is HP characters in DH world, before HP problems start coming in. I'm confusing myself trying to explain, so just read.

**Memories That Haunt**_  
Chapter One: Divinity in Haunted Eyes_

"_One day, Harry Potter just disappeared."_

"_Disappeared, Daddy? How?" a little red-headed girl asked with wide-eyed horror. _

_The weary red-headed man smiled grimly, "One day, she just disappeared."_

"_But __**why?**__" his son asked instead. _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley felt his heart clench. _

"_When you have the whole world against you, it's best to disappear without a trace. And back then, people feared Harry to the point they wanted her execution. To them, Harry Potter was the next Merlin…or the next Voldemort. With so much power, fear is always the first reaction. Now, it's time to sleep, Hugo, Rose."_

_Both children whined, but eventually conceded defeat and went to sleep. Ron sighed as he went to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of Firewhiskey. _

_There was a noise at the entrance to the kitchen and he looked up, seeing his wife Hermione. Her eyes looked at him with slight guilt, but were overshadowed with sorrow and determination. _

_Ron loved his wife. But he couldn't help staring back with blame in his eyes. _

Several years before…

_Harry stared at the dogs, breathing slightly labored. She ignored her boyfriend going around frantically, as she let herself start automatically ranting about the cruelty to the animals. She saw the signs of human experimentation too, but if she focused on them she knew she would go ballistic. With the animals, she could at least grasp some semblance at control. _

"_**Humans are pathetic. But they're useful guinea pigs, aren't they Harry?"**_

_She ignored the echoing of past voices in her head, eyes tearing up as she forced herself to keep staring at the caged animals and put all of her focus on them._

"_**Well, this one's not so human. But he's human enough. I wanted to see the effects of muggle silver nitrate on a werewolf. Beautiful, isn't it?"**_

_Harry's hand shot out and hit the metal, alarming Leo._

"_Caroline?" he asked warily._

"_I'm sorry, Leo," she whispered. "I had a lot on my mind. Rossum is evil. To do such things to animals."_

"_I don't think they're just experimenting on animals, babe. You won't believe what else it looks like they're doing."_

"_**Don't call Remus an animal. He's a person!"**_

"_**Put down the mutt, Harry. Put it to sleep." **_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then let it suffer."**_

_**Amber eyes stared at her in pain, silver seeping into gold like poison. **_

_There were shouts near where they were and they fled._

Two years later…

"_Well, well. I've finally caught up to you," Adelle DeWitt smiled shark-like at her prey._

_Harry scowled. "What do you want?"_

_Adelle smirked, "It's about what __**you**__ want, Caroline. Or should I say __**Harry**__?"_

_She stiffened up, glaring heatedly at the older woman. _

"_I don't want anything to do with you."_

"_But a friend of yours insisted. A…Hermione."_

_Harry briefly had a look of shock and confusion before masking it and staring impassively at Adelle. _

"_You ran from the Wizarding World when they were getting ready to get rid of you, disappeared into Freemont college as a student, changed your name to Caroline Farrell, and pretended to be an ordinary person. But you can't really. Not with the memories. I can give you a new life, Harry. A better life. You just need to follow me, and we'll talk details."_

_Harry clenched her jaw. _

_Memories. They were all she had. She didn't want them. _

"_Fine," she gritted out. _

Shortly after Harry's disappearance…

"_You know, everyone's always said that Harry was the most powerful witch since the time of the Founders. But a lot of us are in denial. Harry's more like Morgan le Fey, the female sorceress strong enough to match Merlin," Hermione sighed, lecturing her own aunt. _

"_And you want me…to take your friend?"_

"_Yes, Aunt Adelle. Because they'll find her sooner than later, and they'll kill her. I'd rather you take care of her…and at least she'll never have to deal with those memories again," Hermione forced herself to say. _

_This was all for Harry's own good. _

_Even if it killed her to have to let go of her sister in all but blood. _

_Adelle shook her head. "Alright, Hermione. If you insist."_

"_Please, Aunt Adelle. Harry needs this. She just doesn't know it."_

Current time…

"Amazing, isn't it, Biz," Adelle solemnly said, uncharacteristically downing her glass of scotch.

"I had no idea Echo had such a sordid past. No wonder she looked so familiar to me," Bill 'Biz' Zarella, manager of the pop singer Reyna, murmured, echoing his long time friend's action. The scotch easily passed through his throat.

"Of course, our dear Echo being the illustrious Harry Potter is nothing to laugh at. Imagine the consequences and the problems that came and will come. And almost even better, do you know who Karl William Craft, our beloved Alpha, really is?" resigned sarcasm bled into her words.

"Who?" Biz raised an eyebrow at her in wary amusement.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr."

Biz coughed harshly, having swallowed his liquor wrongly when he heard that.

"Are you serious? I thought his soul was sucked out by a Dementor?"

Adelle's lips curled into a sneer, "You can't really trust the Ministry. You know that, Biz. They'll lie their way through anything."

"But at least we won't ever have to be directly involved with Wizarding matters," Biz toasted to that.

Adelle toasted to that as well, "Well, I _do _have Harry Potter as an Active. Things will no doubt fall apart in the end. Thank heavens for being muggles, right my dear friend?"

Biz rolled his eyes, "Says you, Adelle. I'm a bloody squib."

"Well, we're in touch with a world we'll never really be a part of. I find it very satisfying that I, a mere muggle, has _their_ Ace in the hole firmly in my pocket."

"Congratulations," he said sarcastically.

They parted ways not too long after that, and Adelle decided she should call her niece –and consequently the only link she had to a world she could only dream of. If it weren't for her niece, she would never have known about the Wizarding World, and all that it could've offered her. There were times where bitterness laced her mind.

"Hermione?"

"Aunt Adelle! How are you?" her niece's voice greeted her happily.

"I'm fine, dear. How's married life treating you?"

There was a pause on the other line. "It's great, Aunty." Her voice was strained.

Adelle pretended that she didn't notice it, "Well, I called to see if you wanted an update on Echo?"

"Is Harry alright? Please, Aunty. I want to know what has been going on," Hermione pleaded.

"Well, just two days ago, Echo was imprinted to be a spy hunter, but she'd _asked_ to be imprinted. She was able to save the Dollhouse and pick out the spy. Laurence is a bit disgruntled by it, but I think the experience has endeared Echo to him a bit."

"That's good to hear. And spy? Who was it?"

"One of Topher's assistants. Ivy, I think her name was."

"I see. So she's doing well then?"

"Of course, Hermione. You know I'm taking excellent care of her."

"I know, Aunt Adelle. I just…Harry means the world to me."

And she heard the absolute sincerity and anguish in those simple words.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Echo will be just fine. _Harry_ will be just fine."

She hung up after they chatted a bit more, and she went to the window in her office that allowed her to see into the foyer of the Dollhouse. She caught sight of Echo wandering around, staring blankly with an empty smile.

Sometimes, Adelle wondered if she imagines the hidden attentiveness in her eyes, despite the numerous times Echo's shown her awareness.

"Miss DeWitt?" Laurence entered, standing in attention and waiting for her to acknowledge him. "You wanted to see me?"

She turned slowly. "Have Echo prepped. You and she shall be traveling to London to meet with Wesley Charles, my counterpart there."

"Ma'am?" Laurence sounded wary.

"I merely want you to meet with Wesley…and apparently we'll be hosting a higher up from the House, so you'll have to pick her up there."

"Higher than you?"

Adelle smiled grimly, "Beyond my power. You remember that lovely show called Firefly and its movie?"

"Uh yes, ma'am," he hesitantly answered.

"Think a bit like Operative standard."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Now go on and start getting ready."

She also wondered if she should warn her niece that her beloved Harry was going to give a visit.

* * *

You see, Adelle had a theory. A theory she hadn't discussed with anyone. It was about the level of awareness in her Dolls.

She knew that Alpha and Echo were different from the others, their level of awareness, Echo's still growing, completely alarming because of their ability to retain residue from imprints and for the simple fact that they were able to adapt, step out of the box of parameters they put them in, and even more alarming was their alertness to their surroundings and of the situations they were put in.

The other Dolls weren't to their level, even Whiskey who now lived in the House as Dr. Claire Saunders –and who was putting things together because of the little clues Topher kept leaving behind. But just because Whiskey knew what she was, didn't mean the Doll was aware of _who_ she was and what was really going on. At least, not without clues and not from her own pretty little head.

And why was that?

The difference was magic. Alpha and Echo were both magic users, as opposed to her muggle Dolls. The innate magic in them was able to protect them in some way, so that it protected everything from their memories to their personalities. It was like the magic shielded them from the muggle technology that was supposed to wipe them, but the magic also created a block so that while they retained their memories and personalities, they were on the surface wiped enough to be considered blank slates. And their level of awareness, that was growing, was due to the magic slowly allowing their memories and personalities to seep back in and the block was deteriorating.

As long as the two had magic, the wipes would never really work on them.

That led to the conclusion that it was inevitable that Echo would become that which her niece was trying to keep away.

It was inevitable that Harry Potter would return.

"I'm going to explain something to you, Topher, so that you may create an imprint specific to Echo. Your level of clearance has just been upped once again."

Topher nodded anxiously, watching her cautiously.

"Echo was never really Caroline Farrell, as her records state. She had always been and always will be Henrietta Jamie Potter."

And she explained the significance of that fact and of that name.

When it was all over and done with, she was standing with Laurence as they watched Topher imprint Echo with her original personality, minus the original memories. Granted, she understood that there was a very likely chance that Harry's powers would definitely start to come out now, but it was a risk she was completely willing to take.

It was a risk she actually wanted to happen.

"Do you know who we're meeting, or will Mr. Charles be informing us?" Laurence asked her quietly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, letting her displeasure at the situation be briefly shown.

"Her name is Evangeline Charleston. That's all I could find out about her."

And knowing how Adelle was, if Laurence could not find out about it then she could. And if she couldn't, then that would make this entirely disquieting.

"I'm counting on you and Echo, Laurence. The two of you should try to find out as much about her as you can. I don't like higher ups nosing in on our business."

"Understood, ma'am. What…is Echo's name in this mission?" he asked hesitantly.

"…Henrietta. She prefers Henrietta."

She liked Harry's formal name better, even though she knew that the Girl Who Lived preferred Harry and that was what everyone else called her. But Henrietta was such a pretty name. And it meant 'leader of the home' in German. Which was fitting, she would think.

Harry had been a leader for the light.

* * *

"This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?" Echo asked cheerfully, a bit playfully resigned.

It took a second for Laurence to answer, considering this personality of Echo's was completely different from the usual imprints. It made him a little unsure of her and how to act around her.

"Yes. It'll approximately be around 10 hours minimum flight duration," he answered curtly, still avoiding looking at her.

She looked at him weirdly, and he ignored her following mutterings to herself. "How the hell does he know that? Did he freakin' calculate it himself or something?"

"Come on, Henrietta. We'll be late," he ushered her along.

"Alright, alright, Laurence! I'm coming," Echo pouted, and again Laurence was reminded of how strangely naïve and innocent this version of Echo seemed to be.

Echo caught up to him and hooked her arm around his, grinning as she held onto him.

"Henrietta…" he said stiffly, tensing up.

"Yes?" she drew out the word, grin growing bigger.

"Never mind," he muttered, refusing to make a big deal out of it.

"Come on. We'll be late," she taunted mischievously, echoing his words right back at him.

He couldn't help rolling his eyes.

Started 6/7/09 –Completed 6/7/09

A/n: Okay. First chapters of both fics are out, so you can see a sample and go to the poll. If you want to recast your vote, just leave a review saying so and which ones you had originally voted for and then which one you want to vote for now.

Original characters will be in all fics with the same name, because it's too much of a hassle having the same character and having to give them different names when they're the same person.

Evangeline Charleston is my idea of what role Summer Glau should play second season, which I've created and kept in mind since Dollhouse first started and the idea of borrowing Summer from TSCC (before it was canceled) occasionally for Dollhouse entered my mind. She was originally going to appear first in Happiness in Misery, but you know…

And yes, I've made them AU, because I already dealt with the problem in Happiness, don't want to deal with again with my crossovers. I'm being lazy.

Summarized Timeline for this fic (subject to change):

1998 –Harry's disappearance.  
*Hermione approached her Aunt Adelle into coercing Harry into the Dollhouse.  
*Harry enters Freemont College and introduces herself as Caroline Farrell.  
*Enters into a relationship with Leo.  
(-2000)

2000 –Breaks into Rossum lab with boyfriend Leo.  
*Flees and goes on the run.

2002 –Adelle catches up to Harry and convinces her to join the Dollhouse.  
*Becomes Echo.

2003 –Alpha incident.  
*(three months later) the series start.  
*(mid-year)the story starts, after "A Spy in the House of Love"


	2. Narcissus and Echo

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc. I also don't own Harry Potter, etc. He and company belong to JK Rowling.  
Story: Who is Echo really? Is Echo really Caroline Farrell? Or is she someone completely different? How did she _really_ get into the Dollhouse? What a laugh. Echo knew all of that. Who is she really? Harry Potter, former savior of the Wizarding World. Now? A broken Doll. But she refused to stay broken.  
Set after and AU episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love") and after and AU during HP book 7.  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers up to season finale "Omega" (S1.12).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo (Harry Potter), Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

**Memories That Haunt  
**_Chapter Two: Narcissus and Echo_

"Wake up, Henrietta," Laurence prodded Echo into wakefulness.

The imprinted Doll yawned and blearily opened her eyes. "I prefer Harry."

He looked at her weirdly. Since when did she prefer shortening her name? Didn't Adelle say that she would prefer Henrietta? It was part of her imprint.

"Let's go, Harry. The plane landed, and the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back. Got it?"

She nodded and gave him a bright grin that he rolled his eyes at. She hooked her arms around his again, and hummed as she cheerfully led him off the plane and into the airport. After everything was settled, Laurence found the car that was rented for them and remembered the directions Adelle told him to lead him to the London Dollhouse.

Immediately, they met with Wesley Charles in his office.

"Mr. Charles, a pleasure to see you again, sir," Laurence greeted politely.

"Laurence, it is indeed a pleasure," Wesley greeted back with a smile. "And who is this dear?" He eyed Echo, a Cheshire grin almost seeming to play across his lips as his eyes lit up with interest.

"This is Henrietta, my assistant," Laurence introduced her, not showing an ounce of nervousness he was feeling.

"Hello, my dear Henrietta. I'm Wesley Charles, but you can call me Wesley," Wesley took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed heavily and Laurence refrained from scowling.

After setting Echo off to do random errands for him, he turned to face Wesley and was surprised to see the man looking at him very seriously, face slowly showing awareness and reluctant epiphany.

"Laurence, do you have any idea who you just brought into my House?" Wesley cringed.

Confused, the Head of Security for the LA Dollhouse shook his head and started to file through his head on what the man could be talking about.

"Henrietta? _Henrietta?_ You brought _the_ Harry here?" Wesley scowled and tiredly plopped himself down onto a chair. "What in blazes was Adelle thinking? You don't know, do you?"

Laurence asked quietly, "I don't understand. I don't know what?"

"Who Henrietta really is? I can't _believe_ Adelle had the audacity to make the Girl Who Lived a Doll," the other man cradled his head in his hands, looking like he had a terrible headache or one was coming on.

"Mr. Charles, I'm at a bit of a lost," the blond man uncomfortably admitted.

Wesley sighed, "Since she didn't, I will. I'm going to have to up your clearance. You have to know just exactly what kind of precious cargo you're traveling with, Laurence. Just keep an open mind and I'll even demonstrate for you."

Laurence listened. And he listened. And he listened. By the end of Wesley's insane lecture, he had slowly sat down to compose himself and try to assimilate all the information that had been given to him. He didn't know how to take it, out of this world the information had seemed, but Wesley was a superior and had no reason to compose such a colorful tale. He didn't want to even account the utter solemnity the man had spoken to him with, looking completely serious and grim. And then the man had to do more.

He started to perform a bit of magic in front of Laurence right then, glad that all technology there was not only magically compatible but also some were run by magic.

"Okay," he croaked out. "I get it. I believe. Just…So Echo is some sort of –"

"The savior of a hidden world that had most assuredly been ready to betray her had she not disappeared some years ago. I assume somewhere along the way in her attempt to drop off the face of the world, she had been drafted somehow into the Dollhouse."

Laurence stayed quiet.

"The world…the _Wizarding_ World had been ready to throw her off the pedestal they had hailed her on," Wesley continued in a quiet voice. "After everything she'd done for us, the fact that lingered most in our minds was the pure power that resided in that girl and had terrified us until the very end with her disappearance. Even now, the ghost of her terrifies the weaker minded majority of the Wizarding World, and mostly many of the guilty. She's a powerful sorceress, Laurence. As far as many were concerned, she was the next coming of Morgan le Fay."

Laurence opened his mouth to respond tiredly, when there was a knock on the door and Echo bounced in, smiling brightly.

"I'm all done, sir!"

Wesley suddenly got a calculated gleam in his eyes and he watched her observantly.

"Henrietta dear, would you like to try something?"

Laurence stiffened up, staring at the man in anxiety.

"Oh, of course! What would you like me to do?" Echo came closer.

"Mimic me," Wesley murmured.

And then he'd used his wand to lift the sofa up and waited for her to respond in kind. She looked questioningly at him, astonished at what he'd done, but also waiting for him to instruct her on what to do next.

"Use your hands," Wesley gestured to the sofa.

Laurence watched in morbid fascination and the slightest bit of fear.

Echo shrugged and then waved her hand in the same way Wesley had waved his wand. The entire furniture set, with Laurence and Wesley still on it, and even Wesley's desk started floating in the air. Laurence scrambled in a panic on his seat to get a good grip and glanced around him furtively, while Wesley leaned back quickly and clutched at the arm rests, eyes wide.

Even without her memories, Henrietta Potter was still lingering somewhere in there.

One thing was for sure –she was still as powerful as ever, memories or no memories.

"Okay, so Laurence…Ms. Charleston, the woman you'll have to travel to LA with, isn't here yet. And probably won't be until probably tonight. So I suggest you two look around London together for a bit, while you wait," Wesley uneasily suggested, glancing at the Doll with guarded eyes. "Henrietta, if something happens and the two of you need to escape, look for a clear area before grabbing onto Laurence and wishing you were back here."

She nodded understandingly, still grinning widely.

Laurence just put it off as one of…those magic things.

"Alright, off with you two!" Wesley put false cheer into his voice.

Surreally, Laurence left with Echo to wander around London.

He kept a firm grip on her arm, which was kept easier with her continuing to wrap her arms around his. Walking along, he was brought to confusion when he noticed Echo slowing down and her face look solemn as she gazed at a particular spot. He followed her gaze and saw nothing but an empty space between an old record store and an electronics store.

"Henri –um, Harry. What are you looking at?" he murmured into her ear, sure he wasn't seeing anything unusual.

But he wasn't the one with magic…powers. And he was just recently introduced to this whole thing. So he might be missing something…

"You don't see it, Laurence?" Echo murmured back. "The pub right there. The…Leaky Cauldron."

He raised an eyebrow at the name, but didn't question it.

"Harry, why don't you take me to it? Show me the place," he gently ordered. This was either going to be incredibly stupid on his part, or incredibly moronic. Either way, it just seemed like a lose-lose problem that he was setting up, but there was nothing like the present to get acquainted with the enemy. This wasn't ideal, but Echo was the only one who could help him get to know and familiarize himself with the enemy, never mind as a way to actually get to the enemy in the first place.

And he was curious. Damnably idiot curious or even (hopefully for him) fulfilling knowledgeable curious. But it was curiosity nonetheless, and ominously the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' floated through his mind.

But it was too late and Echo was already leading him forward, until suddenly he found himself in front of a pub door that appeared out of nowhere. Then he was pulled inside and he had to keep his mouth shut from yelping at the oddness of the activities going on in the room and all the impossibilities that were defying his usual cool logic.

Echo ignored everything like it was nothing unusual, and took him to a booth in the back, sitting down and waiting for him to do the same. Laurence quickly did so, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, but his eyes were already darting around the pub. He looked at viable threats, where the exits were, and who was and wasn't paying attention to them.

He noted the bartender heading towards them and prepared himself for a conversation and a convincing act, when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Echo had hunched over and was rubbing the temples of her head in pain.

"E –Harry?" he corrected himself.

She blinked at him, eyes dazed. But before she could answer him, the bartender had already reached their side and was smiling a gap-toothed smile at them.

"'Ello there! I'm Tom. You new around here?"

Laurence plastered a smile onto his face.

"Americans. Just visiting."

"Merlin, that's a long way! How're you findin' London?"

Laurence was about to speak when Echo neatly cut him off, a bright smile on her face.

"Brilliant," Echo's voice took on a really strong British accent. "Do you mind spotting us both with a pair of butterbeer and treacle tart for dessert? I think I fancy taking a trip through Diagon Alley later as well, if you could manage to show us how to get in."

"Not a problem," but Tom had faltered. "You…you remind me of a nice girl that used to come often around here," he smiled sadly at her before he turned to leave.

"Harry? What was that about?" Laurence hissed, glaring at her.

Echo blinked at him, before shrugging. "You're hungry, aren't you? Let's eat and then check out what else is around."

"Never mind how you know about the food and all this other stuff, but how are we going to pay?"

She waved it off, dismissing his concerns. Just in time for Tom to return back with their snack and drinks.

"That's 25 sickles and 4 knuts," Tom said cheerfully.

Echo's smile didn't drop, "Mind if you put it on my tab? I'm a visitin' American, but I've lived here before so I'm pretty sure I got one."

"Sure! Just place your hand on this and it'll recognize your signature," Tom handed over a small orb-like miniature.

She put her hand on it and it glowed briefly white. Tom's eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused, but he just shook it off and smiled again.

"Alright, just tell me when you'd like to go into Diagon Alley and I'll show you in! In the meantime, enjoy your refreshments."

Then they were left alone to themselves. Laurence reluctantly took one of the treacle tarts and munched on it, eyes blinking in surprise.

"S'good," he muttered.

Echo grinned widely.

They finished quickly, and then Tom led them out, Laurence hiding his surprise when the man tapped a couple of bricks in a pattern and the brick wall began parting in an amazing sight. But the sight on the other side was even more amazing, and this time he couldn't hide his jaw dropping.

Echo said goodbye to the barkeep and hooked her arms around Laurence's once more, cheerfully leading her dumbstruck partner. Laurence quickly pulled himself together, straightening up and securing his hold on Echo by putting his other arm and placing it onto the ones holding onto his.

They traveled to store to store, dazedly looking around at each merchandise and gazing in wonder at the displays. They went inside one store that even sold brooms that raced!

"Laurence," Echo murmured into his ear. "Everyone uses wands. I don't…I don't see anyone who doesn't need it."

'Like me' went unsaid.

The blond man shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Harry."

"Harry?" a woman's voice gasped in surprise and disbelief, and the both of them whirled around in the direction of where the voice came from.

A brunette lady stared wide-eyed at them, a tall red-haired man looking even more incredulous than she (though Laurence was sure he spotted a sort of longing in the man's eyes –nothing he could understand why or what for), and two kids hovering near both adult's legs, shyly staring in their direction as well.

Thankfully, no one else's attention seemed to have directed their way, so it was only their small group that seemed to be in this bubble of shock and confusion.

"How'd you know my name?" Echo scooted closed to Laurence, her grip tightening.

The woman sighed sadly.

"Harry, I'm Hermione Weasley. And I am…_was_ your best friend."

Started 8/29/09 –Completed 6/28/10

A/n: Long time no see! I'm so sorry I get late on so many updates. But I try! Anyways, after this update (since I've closed the poll), I'll only start to update the other one until it's finished, and then start to work more on this. Lightly edited since my eyesight is horrible (and become worse!) and it's 12:39 am here so who knows what errors I missed, eh?


End file.
